Erik's love begins
by PoisonedParadise
Summary: This story is going into construction. For now I'll leave it as it is and then repost a better version.
1. Chapter 1

Erik's POV (point of view)

I had been teaching Christine to sing for two years now and am starting to grow a bond with the young girl. What is this feeling I am having. I cannot recognize it nor do any of my journals or notes say anything about this feeling in the human life. Perhaps it is friendship, or companionship. I don't understand it at all. And its frustrating me. I sat in MY comfortable chair in box 5 watching the rehearsals.

Well mostly Christine to make sure she is using the proper posture and proper breathing in their dance. It was a problem for her a while back, but I fixed that. I grew very tired and bored of them stopping in the middle of a song because Miss Carlotta can never sing the right pitch in every high note. I was also not the only one annoyed everyone else was frowning from hearing Carlotta's voice so much.

It became a silly rumor that if you hear her voice too much for too long your ears will literally start to bleed. I would just come to watch instead of listen: therefore I would bring with me everyday some cotton to plug my ears up with. A few minutes passed and everyone stopped to look at Madame Giry. "Alright ladies that's enough for today, report here tomorrow at 7 am sharp" Madame Giry said with her stricken, commanding voice.

"Yes Madame" the entire ballerina group said in unison. I watched Christine walk with her friend Meg, Madame Giry's daughter, across the stage and off. I left my seat to go wait for Christine in her dressing room as I always would. It usually took Christine only a few minutes, ten to be exact, to get undressed and be in the dressing room. I waited for her and ten minutes passed.

On rare occasions would she be late for her lessons, but she knew how that upsets me. When she was late she would come in and quickly apologize, then proceed to wait for orders from me. Fifteen minutes had passed now and I was getting frustrated again. I left to go look for her now. But she was not in her dormitories or with her friend Meg. I searched all around for her beginning to get worried.

I went to find Madame Giry to ask her if she's seen Christine. She has not. I walked around again to find her, and then I noticed something as I looked through a peek hole at a hallway. On the wooden rail a drop of blood was on it and a chipped piece of wood from the railing was on the ground. The facts that Christine was nowhere to be found and that there's blood and chipped wood on the floor, came to my mind like a bolt of lightning.

Hopefully they were two separate facts that did not tie together in any way. Suddenly I heard drunken laughter coming from inside of a room down the hall. At first I ignored it, but then I over heard what the drunken men were saying "It's ok little one we just want to play a game" a man said drunkenly. **_Little one_** my eyes narrowed and I slipped through an opening to a walkway, which no one knew of except me and quickly found a peek hole I could look through to see what was going on.

The sight I saw at first I was utterly shocked then a bolt of furry shoot through me in my inhuman instinct. Christine was on her hands and knees on the floor in a corner. A terrified look on her face, but I was stumped as to why she wasn't looking at the men to watch and see what they might do. Any one else would keep an eye on them to make sure they weren't coming close to them.

But she looked at the floor with her head tilted in their direction as if she were looking but was not. It reminded me of a look that women would give me when they saw my face. Nothing was wrong with the faces of these disgusting men. Her body was doing a sort of sway that only confused me more. On the opposite side of the room was two men, both drunk and laughing at her fear.

One of the men had a leg from a chair that must have broke off and the other stood next to his partner. They had lustful gazes on Christine. The man with the chair leg started moving the leg in a sort of twitch. The man was challenging her to run away. The men started walking towards her and she started to cry, but still not looking at them. I made my move the same time they did.

I barged threw the door and grabbed my lasso. I threw it over the head of the man with the leg and gave a very fast and very strong jerk and then his neck snapped and he fell lifeless to the floor. The other man looked at me with horror. "Wait, wait" the man cried and I smirked at him, but sparred him no mercy. I grabbed my lasso again and this time I sent him out the window with my lasso around his neck.

I took a few seconds to compose myself then turned to Christine. Her body had collapsed but she was still conscious, just barely though. She was looking around on the floor like she was searching for something, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was struggling to hear what was going. Her eyes were heavy lidded, but I could tell by her movements that she was trying to stay conscious.

Once I got to her, she had fallen into unconsciousness. I picked her up and cradled her small body in my arms. There I saw it and I about fell over in pain. She had hit her head on the rail. A crack in her head was evident on the right side of her forehead. I prayed that she didn't have a concussion. If she does I will burn those men's bodies and hope they can feel it down in hell. I held her close and took her to Madame Giry.

Madame will see to she gets medical attention. Christine was so small I was able to carry her in one arm and use the other to knock on Madame Giry's door. "Erik…" she looked at me tired and surprise then darted to Christine and her eyes went wide with horror. "Christine…" she said to the unconscious body in my arms. "What's happened?" she asked me eyeing Christine. "Call a doctor." I commanded.

Madame motioned for me to move into a dark corner as she went and got Meg. "Meg would you be a dear and go call the doctor?" Madame asked in a sweet voice so to not alert Meg to anything wrong. Meg nodded, grabbed a candle then left. I moved to lay Christine on the divan in Madame's room. When Christine did move a muscle I became deathly worried. It was even hard to tell she was breathing, but I checked her pulse and she was.

I left to a room nearby then waited for Madame Giry to report to me Christine's condition. "Christine does not have a concussion," she said sighing with relief. "But her body is heavily drugged and it will take a few days to wear off, but she will be alright." She tried to cheer me up with a relieving smile, but all I wanted to do was kill those men again and again till my anger was gone. "Thank you Madame" I nodded to her and left.

After everyone went to bed and the doctor left I checked on Christine. I touched her arm and she was ice cold. I left then to go down to my lair and retrieve a thick, soft blanket for her. When I returned, I wrapped the blanket around her and lit a fire in the fireplace. From that day forward I never left her sight unless I knew she was completely safe and sound. A week later Christine was up and ready to go back to rehearsals.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been another long hard day for Christine Daae as she was just finishing up practice with the cast. Two years ago her father died. He did as promised and sent the Angel of Music to her, but that didn't stop her from crying every once in a while from memory of him. But she was being as strong as one could with the loss of all their family at such a young age. The good thing about working all day (from 7am - 8pm) was that it kept her occupied until she went to go sing with her Angel (8:15 - 10:00). But then when sunday's came it became difficult to stay occupied as she had nothing to do.

No practice for the cast. They had the day off and her Angel told her to rest her voice on that day as well. She mostly would follow people around like the maids and some of the sober crew members to help them work. But now it was the end of practice for today and time to go change into her regular clothes and go sing with her Angel. He waited for her in her dressing room everynight. However tonight would be different. Christine was making her way to her dressing room to get undressed after just departing from her dear friend Meg.

She was almost there when she noticed a stagehand walking toward her. He was making eyes at her. It wasn't uncommon for a stagehand to rape a young ballerina, but Christine had never thought that **SHE** would get raped by one. She stopped in fear not knowing what to do. She was debating weather to run or just keep walking acting like she didn't notice him. She was about to run, but she had waited to long and the stagehand had reached her. He was about to grab her arm but she ran for it. She was to frightened to consider screaming for help so she just ran.

Her short legs allowed her only small strides comparred to the stagehands, but being so short and him being tall, if he bent to much he would trip trying to catch her. They ran for a short while, but in the end he caught her. She struggled in his grasp but could hardly manage to move a muscle. He grew irritated with her struggles and threw her at the rail of the third floor. Not to hard so as not to kill her before he rapes her but enough to draw blood and knock her out. There was a small crack noise from where he threw her but he just dismissed it and carried her to his room.

There was one other stagehand in his room with alcohol and both their dinner. He set her on the bed he planned taking her virginity. The stagehands started talking and making a plan on how they will get her back to her room without being noticed by anyone. Christine woke up only halfway but she remembered that she had been kidnapped by a stagehand and when she heard unfamiliar voices speaking her fear spiked ten fold. She shot up and more crawled than ran over to the corner by the bed. When the stagehands saw she was awake they started walking towards her.

She jumped up more alert now and tried to make a run for it, but wasn't successful. One of the stagehands caught her and this time he didn't throw her. He forced her mouth open and poured wine down her throat. For the stagehands it wasn't much, but Christine was so young and small that the small amount of wine had completely druged her. She stumbled back into the corner and fell. She heard the stagehands laugh at her, but she was hardly aware of much. Just that she must avoid these men, but that was proving to be difficult as she was slowly loosing consciousness.

Christine heard a loud _snape_ noise and saw that one of the stagehands had a leg from a chair. They wanted her to run. They simply wanted to play with their prey before they rape and possibly kill her. Christine started crying. Then out of nowhere a black figure appeared and was moving so quick Christine couldn't keep up with her weak eyes. She was struggling to listen and stay consious but was failing at both. Soon she heard a single pair of footsteps coming toward her but she already blacked out. When she awoke she was in Madame Giry's room wrapped in a soft blanket by a warm fire. It took a few days for the alcohol to leave her body and then a few more days for her to get over that splitting headake that came from a hangover. In a week she returned to rehersals and back to singing with her Angel once more.


End file.
